


i don't care

by akamine_chan



Series: i don't care [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the show, Gerard doesn't say a word, just puts his hand against the small of Frank's back and guides him off stage.  Frank trembles at the touch, confused, because Gerard's not looking at him and aside from that one point of contact above the waistband of his jeans, they're not touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabulaxrasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/gifts), [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> Written mainly because tabulaxrasa thought that Frank was unhappy and anxious at the end of _as long as it's about me_.
> 
> Read through by Andeincascade. Thanks, darling.
> 
> Title from _I Don't Care_ by Fall Out Boy

After the show, Gerard doesn't say a word, just puts his hand against the small of Frank's back and guides him off stage. Frank trembles at the touch, confused, because Gerard's not looking at him and aside from that one point of contact above the waistband of his jeans, they're not touching.

He ushers Frank through the hallways of the venue, waving a silent goodbye to the rest of the band. Frank looks back, almost longingly, at Ray and Mikey and Bob. He's not ready to deal with what's probably going to turn into a long, drawn-out discussion about feelings and personal needs and challenging the dominant sexual paradigm. 

It's just a stupid crush, fueled by too much time together on tour, too many long nights and endless days, too many rewatches of New Hope and Fellowship. Too much punk music, too many shared secrets. He'll get over it, he _will_ , if Gerard would just leave him be.

"Hotel night," Gerard says softly and Frank's mouth goes dry.

* * *

The trip to the hotel is long and almost unbearable. Gerard still hasn't said anything and this raw silence between them is new. Frank doesn't know how to act, so he just scrunches into his corner, trying to ignore the post-show buzz humming right under his skin. He wants to crawl into Gerard's arms for a hug, but he's not sure that would be welcome right now; Gerard's head is tipped back against the seat and his eyes are closed.

Gerard swallows and Frank watches the way his throat moves, desperately wanting to taste the skin there. To keep from reaching out, he clenches his fists in his lap and looks out the tinted window as they glide through the city. He feels feverish; he leans his head against the cool glass and before he knows it they're at the hotel.

He climbs out of the car and looks up at the building, feeling a sense of _finality_ creep through him. Good, bad, indifferent, things are going to happen tonight.

* * *

When they get inside the hotel, Gerard's hand drifts to Frank's waist, a light touch that Frank can't ignore. It burns, rubbing against his nerves and making his breath shorten with an unsettling combination of fear and excitement. This is it.

He tries to tell himself it's just a crush, a stupid school boy infatuation but that doesn't stop his hands from shaking. He shoves them in his pockets and looks up at Gerard, a fake grin plastered across his face.

Gerard looks wrecked, his hair sweat-spiked and ruffled. He doesn't crack a smile, just looks at Frank with _intent_ , hungry, almost starved. Reaching out, he presses his thumb against Frank's swollen lip, waking an ache. Frank can't help but lick at Gerard's thumb, echoing Gerard's actions from earlier.

"Frank," Gerard breathes and Frank shivers as the sound trips down his spine.

* * *

Frank's barely inside the room and Gerard has him pushed up against the door, thigh firm against Frank's dick, hands tangled in Frank's hair.

"Ger—"

Gerard leans in and kisses him, taking advantage of Frank's half-open mouth to explore, sucking on Frank's sore lip, tasting Frank. Frank feels open and exposed, like Gerard can taste all his secrets with his tongue. He tries to twist away, to turn and hide, but Gerard won't let go, just keeps him still with the steady pressure of his hands.

Frank realizes that his hands are just hanging there and he tentatively sets them to Gerard's waist. Gerard feels so good under his hands; Frank flashes back to the endless moment on stage when he held Gerard to him, tried to keep him close and he tenses, expecting Gerard to leave again.

Breaking the kiss, Gerard nuzzles at Frank's ear, panting softly. He pushes against Frank's cock, and Frank can't help but moan at the pressure. Friction, he needs to rub against Gerard, but he's pinned to the wall by Gerard's body.

"Gee—"

Gerard goes back to kissing and Frank's hands flutter before settling lightly on Gerard's shoulders. They need to talk, there's so much that needs to be said, but Frank can't bear to stop what he's doing just for words. He and Gerard are communicating just fine without them.

-fin-


End file.
